Operation Mothball
Operation Mothball This article details the history and belligerents involved in the battle regarded to by Imperial Scholars as Operation Mothball, after the designated operation order by Major General Eicke. Operation Mothball is the given name of the conflict that raged over the Catharsis grade bio-weapon that was located on Nolan. The target was deemed vital by all of the major factions and heavy deployments were made in that theatre. During the battle, an alleged leader Tyranid Biomorph seized the weapon and launched it at Warren's End, causing the slow and agonising death of its atmosphere by radiation poisoning. Background During the opening moves of the Faustian Schism, word reached keen ears that the weapon that had allegedly destroyed the maiden world that became Rust had a twin lying in an old storage pod on Nolan. All parties in the war were vested in seizing this old Bio Weapon, resulting in the larger scaled battle on Nolan, at Archive 37/sigma. The terrain of the area was largely cleared of debris, allowing for a substantial kill zone around the warehousing area creating useful kill zones. Belligerents The Bringers of Silence * Black Scorpion Space Marines * Dark Eldar * Cadmus 59th Salvation Force * Necrons of the Trazian Dynasty The Sentinels of Fire * Craftworld Eldar * 502st * Krieg XVII Bearers of Change * Tyranids of the Splinter Fleet Moloch The Battle The forces of the Bringers of Silence, tipped off by the superior agents under Inquisitor Craven, managed to arrive earlier by an hour and dig in. The Black Scorpions took advantage to set up their exceptional artillery and anti air defences, while the Imperial Guard of the 59th Cadmus and the Dark Eldar set up ambushes and gun lines. When the attacking Sentinels of Fire forces arrived, they were severely outmatched and out numbered, however, a random element in the form of the Tyranids would turn the battle in a surprising if not horrifc direction. Aftermath The Catharsis type Bioweapon fired through the space between Nolan and Warren's End in a matter of hours. Striking her orbit, the weapon's affect was slow and inexorable. Ground Zero was strangely well chosen, the planets main Space Port of Grieflind, which was so saturated with radioactivity it was rendered uninhabitable within hours. The majoritry of Cadmus 59th personnel died in the process. The atmosphere was coated in a replicating biological component that increased it's radioactivity as it went. Warren's End was dying. Evacuation was slow in its beginnings, but assistance from the Black Scorpions chapter caused a max exodus, although tying up their logistics haulers for many days. The investigations into the cause of the weapon's firing caused more trouble than truth. The Necron's claim that it was the Tyranids that armed and launched the weapon fell on sceptical, if not outright rebellious ears within their allies. Major General Eicke claimed that the Black Scorpions had instigated the incident, paranoia becoming a common thing in his command meetings. Meanwhile, the Black Scorpions suspected the Necrons themselves had deployed the weapon to restrict their "allies" from moving to fast along their own agendas. Regardless, the cracks in the alliance had begun. Crisis Mission - Mothballed. Instead, what followed was an attempt at something called a Crisis game. Ergo, abnormal fun before fair shenanigans with special rewards. I basically reacted to the opportunity. The game would represent a huge battle on Nolan, where the two factions were attempting to secure the weapon responsible for the total destruction of Rust, reducing the former maiden world to a radioactive waste. After a roll off, I found that the Bringers of Silence had reached there first, securing the sites overlooking artillery and dug in while their sponsor sent in Necrons to support. The attacking Sentinels of Fire wouldn't be completely alone however, as the Tyranids conspired to attack even as they did, in an act of unfathomable intelligence. There would be two boards. The bigger main board (8 by 4') would represent the esplanade before the Forge warehouse, the other on the coffee table would be used to represent the overlooking bunker and would consist of tiles taken from GW's recent re-release of Space Hulk. Using the majority of the Zone Mortalis rules, this would epitomise the Crisis' missions step from the norm. The attackers were given a brief, allowing for some planning. As the defenders gained the guns, the attackers were given 300pts extra. Though the defenders had to deploy first, the first turn would be decided by dice roll. The Defenders chose me, with my Necrons to guard the bunker, meaning I would be using only 1000pts of infantry. Hoping to take advantage of the Decurions endurance, I went with the Cryptek formation with reanimating swarms and Wraiths alongside warriors. My direct opponent? A scary list of Tyranid Carnafex's, Swarmlords and Genestealers!? The Defending Bringers of Silence won the roll and began deploying. Highly suited to gunline tactics, Chris' Dark Eldar lined up alongside Rory's infamous artillary and Ack Ack train and Magnus' tanks. The anvil from which deep striking drop pods and teleporting web way attacks would flow. In an act of complete aggression, the attackers, the Sentinels of Fire placed everything they could, hoping they could weather the storm. Kaia deployed her newest prize, a Forge World flamer Malcador with its Ignore Cover Ap3 Torrent weapon. On the right flank Thomas' Bane Blade sat while in the centre Kaia's Knight walked ahead of William's Wraith Knight. It was a Lord of War fest, but could they last? The first turn was devastating. In a combination of good shooting choices, good dice rolls and downright disgustingly competitive formations, the defending side took out the Malcador, and most of the attacking army. Despite this, the attackers pushed on, weathering the hail to take the first set of objectives. Over at the bunker, the Tyranids began knocking down bulkhead doors and clashed with the Necrons. It was irresistable force vs immovable object. One thing to note was the turn discrepancies, as we had less to do, both me and Eivind would be finished with our turn quicker. Something I hadn't considered. But then thats the kind of experience which makes games like this work better in future! Turn two saw the turning point as the shooting took out the Knight, wounding the Wraith. Objectives across the board changed hands and the attackers were quickly running out of units. Despite this, moral was high, especially on Thomas's Death Korps side, where dying for the Emperor was actually listed as one of his life goals. On the last turn before capitualation, the fliers came on. Rory's no fly zone as created by his Hunter/Stalker formation allowed for his Fire Raptor count as here to dominate the air. Ultimately too many casualties had been taken. Which would end in a victory for the defenders. The victory streak of the renegade Bringers of Silence continued. At least for today. But WAIT! As the Tyranid Swarm Lord entered the room with the objective in the bunker, Eivind was given a choice!